


Undercover

by ryaninjun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaninjun/pseuds/ryaninjun
Summary: Lance has gotten the job he’s always dreamed of; however, he quickly learns that its not going to be as perfect as he hoped, what with an old “rival” suddenly stepping back into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! welcome to Undercover!! i havent written klance in a long time, so its nice to get back to it :) i hope you enjoy!! i don’t plan on adding nsfw to this fic, but if i ever do, i’ll tell you in the notes before the chapter starts so that you know  
> without further ado, enjoy the story!

“Detective Lance!” the gorgeous lady cried, throwing herself into Lance’s arms. She was a crying wreck a minute ago, but as soon as Lance brought her lost Shiba Inu into the room, her tears turned into tears of joy. “Thank you so much for finding my dog! How can I ever repay you?”

Lance smirked, putting his arm around her. “It was my pleasure, m’lady,” he cooed. “Don’t worry, though, you will get the chance to repay me… I’ll be sending you a bill. Or,” he said with a smirk, “maybe I could give you the bill when I take you out to dinner.”

“Oh, Lance,” the lady swooned, looking at Lance with her big, brown eyes. “You’re so handsome and funny! I would love to go out to dinner with you!”

“Ah, wonderful.” He wrapped his arms around the lady completely. “Let me take you back home, m-”

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Lance’s eyes fluttered open as his alarm blared. His face was shoved into his pillow, spit dribbling down the side of his pillowcase and soaking his cheeks. The pretty lady in his arms had disappeared. He groaned and shoved his face deeper into his pillow. He slapped his hand against his nightstand, hitting solid wood a few times before he finally located the snooze button and slammed it down.

Lance rolled over and stared at the clock. 45 minutes until his first day on the job… Shit! He needed more time than that! The Cuban boy threw his covers off and was on his feet in seconds, rushing into the bathroom. He tossed his clothes aside as he turned on the hot water in his shower.

After months of applying and waiting, Lance had been hired to be a detective at the local police station, not 10 miles from his apartment. Months ago, he had finally gotten his bachelor's degree in criminal justice and moved off of his college campus, and now, he was starting his first real job as a detective. Though, admittedly, the Cuban boy was sad to have to leave his job at McDonalds. No more free Big Macs or grandmas yelling at you.

After straightening his hair and fixing his tie in the mirror, Lance was ready to go. He winked at his reflection and grabbed his suitcase (there was nothing in it, but Lance thought it looked fancy) as he headed out the door. He ate his breakfast- animal crackers and leftover Mountain Dew- as he drove to work. Beyonce sang at him from the radio.

‘All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies…’

“You put your hands up!” Lance sang, his smiling mouth full of animal crackers. “Thanks for the encouragement, Beyonce. Keep being you, girl.”

The police station was a long, brick building that looked more like a school than anything. Police cars and trucks were parked outside of the station, many waiting to be taken out for the day’s patrol. Lance parked his car behind the station with the rest of the employee vehicles, but paused when he stepped out. An old, red pickup truck was parked a few spaces away from him, basically taking up three spaces, the front tires turned sideways. There was a pair of black, fuzzy dice hanging in the rearview mirror. Lance scoffed.

“That parking job is practically illegal,” he murmured as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “Can’t wait to meet that nutjob.”

He sighed as he walked into the building, reminding himself that he shouldn’t be negative. It was his first day on the job, and he wanted to make a good impression- just in case any attractive women (or men) happened to notice him looking gorgeous.

When Lance walked in, he threw out his Mountain Dew can. He walked into a room full of cubicles, almost every one decorated with pictures and calendars and keychains. The Cuban boy walked to the police chief’s office at the opposite end of the room like the email he got had instructed him to do. He knocked on the door, and upon hearing a “Come in,” pushed it open.

“You’re late,” the chief said. He was a large man of little hair, seated behind a wide, wooden desk with a variety of bobbleheads on it. Lance immediately spotted George Washington, Alexander Hamilton, Elvis, Snoopy, The Terminator, and The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters.

“Sorry, sir,” Lance said, snapping out of his trance.

“I’ll let it slide, since it’s your first day.” The police chief waved to an empty seat. “Join us.”

That’s when Lance realized- in one of the two chairs across from the chief, a guy was sitting, staring at him. He had long, black hair that draped over his neck, along with piercing, violet eyes. His face was slim, his chin roundish, and the rest of his body seemingly fit. Lance automatically recognized him, but the other man had a blank, cold expression on his face.

“You,” Lance yelled and pointed at him, muscles tensing. “What the hell are you doing here?!”


	2. Loudmouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't really get time to settle into his new job, thanks to his so-called partner that can barely remember his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo! im back for another chapter, finally!  
> i just wanted to preface that i've never worked as a police officer before, nor have i been a police detective or anything of the sort, so my knowledge on the profession is limited. after some research, i discovered that police detectives usually do 2-5 years of patrol before they can become detectives, but for the sake of plot, i'm shortening that time to one week. i also found that detectives usually have subjects they specialize in (fraud, narcotics, cyber crimes, sex crimes or homicide), but again, for the sake of plot and because of my limited knowledge, keith and lance will be skipping around a bit in the cases they solve. i hope that's okay! if i miss anything else, please don't hesitate to (kindly) let me know!  
> thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> my social medias:  
> twitter: ryaninjun, insta: ryaninjun.writes

The room was dead quiet. Both the dark-haired boy and the police chief stared at Lance. Unimpressed, the chief cleared his throat, relaxing into his desk to fold his arms.

“Care to explain why you just yelled in my office, Mr. McClain?” the chief rose a brow. Lance felt himself gulp. Did the dark-haired guy- his name was Keith, Lance remembered- even know who he was? How insulting.

“Uh--” Lance looked between the chief and Keith. “Sorry, sir, I, um… I recognized Keith because we, uh, went to college together.”

The chief nodded in understanding, but Keith looked surprised. His violet eyes widened and then narrowed, as if trying to spark his memory.

“Alright,” the chief said, still unamused. “Have a seat if you’re finished, then, and we’ll get down to business.”

Lance tried not to pout as he sat down beside Keith. Keith was focused on the chief now, his interest in Lance seemingly faded. As the chief spoke about rules of the office and whatnot, Lance couldn’t help but wonder why Keith didn’t remember him. It wasn’t long ago at all that they had graduated from college. Hell, they even sat in the same row at graduation!

“...I think that’s everything,” Lance heard the chief say. “So… Oh, that’s right- you two will be partners from here on out, so if you--”

“PARTNERS?!” Lance burst. Silence settled in the air, and Lance blushed.

“Mr. McClain, I’m going to have to ask you to control your outbursts from here on out. You’re not making a very good first impression,” the chief said.

Lance felt his heart sink. He didn’t want to lose his job on the first day, so he bit his lip. “Sorry, captain… Won’t happen again.”

Keith was eyeing him carefully. The chief took a deep breath.

“Okay… If you two need anything, your first contact is each other. People around the office will be around to help you get settled.” The chief stood, towering over the college grads. “I’ll show you to your desks.”

Keith stood up with a determined look on his face. He hadn’t said a word the whole meeting. Lance was smiling to himself, wondering if Keith was intimidated by the chief. McClain stood and followed the chief to their desks, which were right next to each other, of course. After that, the chief handed them a whole file of cases. Keith had to hug the file to his chest just to keep it off the ground.

“That’s next week’s cases. Look through them, if you like,” the chief explained. “Good luck, rookies. And Lance… no more yelling, please.”

Lance gave the chief a bashful nod. When they were alone, Keith placed the file of cases down on his desk and opened it to peek inside. Lance watched him, blood boiling when he didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Lance huffed, glaring at Keith. “Why didn’t you help me back there? Or even say hi? Are you mute now or something?!”

Keith glared at him. “If I pretended to be mute, would you stop yelling? You’re pretty loud for a detective.”

Lance remembered that insult from freshman year. It was second semester, and he had his morning classes with Keith. The first thing the black-haired boy had said to him was “how do you expect to be a detective if your loud voice is gonna give you away all the time?” The fact that Keith probably didn’t remember that just made Lance more pissed.

“YOU-” Lance paused. His shoulders hunched, eyes narrowed. “You think you’re so funny, using the same joke twice!” he said in an aggressive whisper.

Keith rose a brow, but his eyes remained on the cases before him. He seemed like he was having trouble focusing, which Lance was enjoying, at this point. “What do you mean, twice? I said it once.”

“No! Freshman year, remember?!” Lance whisper yelled. He had plopped down in his blue spinny chair and was leaning close to Keith. Their “desks” were actually folding tables that had been pushed together. No privacy whatsoever.

“What? Freshman year?” Keith looked at Lance curiously.

“Come on, don’t play this game with me,” Lance growled. “Freshman. Year. We were in the same classes? We were RIVALS all throughout college?! We were always competing, and you always kicked my ass!” He got progressively louder as he went on, causing Keith to shush him.

“Shh! I didn’t have a rival in college,” Keith snarled back. “Hell, I’ve never had a rival anywhere, so what are you talking about?”

Without warning, Lance grabbed his shoulders. “Keith. It’s me, Lance.”

No reaction.

“Remember? The kid who blew himself up in Chemistry and caused the fire alarm to go off? We all had to stand in the rain?”

Something seemed to spark behind Keith’s eyes, and he blinked. “Ohhh, I remember you.”

Lance huffed. “Thank God for that. God, you’re dumb.”

“I’m not dumb! It just took me a second.”

“More like a whole 10 minutes!”

“Shut up, loud mouth-”

“No, YOU shut up!!”

“SHH!” someone hissed from across the room. Both Lance and Keith shut their mouths. This was going to be a long career, wasn’t it?

Lance leaned over, peeking at the cases that Keith was still mindlessly flipping through. “Let me see those.” He scooted right up next to Keith, bumping his chair with his own and snatching the case form Keith’s hands. Keith huffed and bumped back.

“Hey, I know where this is,” Lance said, pointing to the case he was holding. “Maybe we should start on this one? Seems easy, just tax fraud.”

Keith scoffed, crossing his arms. “Didn’t you hear the chief? He said we have to go on patrol for the first week before we dig into any of these cases.”

Lance groaned. “What are we sitting around here for, then? Let’s go, I’ll drive.” Lance hopped up and reached to grab the keys to car 5, but Keith snatched them before he got the chance.

“I don’t trust you behind the wheel,” Keith said, shoving the keys into his pocket as he started walking out. “Let’s go, Whatever-Your-Name-Is.”


End file.
